


just pull me in and don't let loose

by allcametrue



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, rooftops and docks, the ever present challenge of trying to write two disasters being soft when neither of them are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23339314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allcametrue/pseuds/allcametrue
Summary: Travis is pretty sure he prefers Nolan at night anyways.
Relationships: Travis Konecny/Nolan Patrick
Comments: 1
Kudos: 95





	just pull me in and don't let loose

**Author's Note:**

> title from let loose by mt. joy
> 
> this is probably way too soft for them but sometimes you just gotta have some soft shit

Nolan and Travis are practically the furthest thing from the typical lovey-dovey can’t get enough of each other couple. Travis is pretty sure if he woke Nolan up in the morning talking about how beautiful he looked in the sunlight he would be told to shove it.

Travis is pretty sure he prefers Nolan at night anyways.

Sitting on the roof of Kevin’s house or on the dock at his cabin. Not meaning to watch the sunset or stay out there with each other shooting the shit a couple hours after everything goes dark but they do.

Travis has started to look forward to this time. This time that feels like it’s existing only for the two of them—both stretching on forever and over way too soon.

It’s also just like—TK knows Patty’s good looking. Knows he landed himself a total beauty.

But it’s something else to see him in the moonlight. Patty’s head tipped back laying against the ground, eyes closed, lips moving just slightly so he can mumble back to TK. TK able to look his fill while Patty goes on with a story that’s just about him and Kevin’s recent trip to Target with TK hanging onto his every word.

Other times they’re flipped. Travis laying down with Nolan next to him. He’s used to looking up at Patty but it’s something else to see him surrounded by the stars or even the city lights when the light pollution is too much to see anything other than the moon in the Philly sky.

They’re not at the point yet where TK can tell him how much he loves this version of him that’s just his. Known to Travis and Travis only. Hell, he barely ever calls Nolan by his actual name. Always instead going with Patty or Pat and sometimes the occasional Patso (sometimes Nols too, but that’s only when they’re too blissed out to care about how sappy and tender it sounds). 

The closest he’s ever gotten is when they stay out just a bit too long. Both winded from a long day of training or practice or fishing, not wanting to get up to go inside and actually get into bed instead of sitting on a hard surface that does nothing for their sore limbs. Nolan starting to get cuddly in the way he only ever is when he’s about to pass out or had a little too much. Travis is fine with it—he’s no stranger to a good Patty hug on the ice or cuddle on the couch but they don’t always do it during this time together—Nolan leaning into his side while they watch the cars go by or the water lap against the wood of the dock and the sides of the boat. Nolan letting his head rest on Travis's shoulder, inviting him to wrap his arm around him and run a slow hand up and down his bicep.

Travis has never been known for being a quiet guy. Known to have been told a time or few to shut up by opponents on the ice and by his friends off of it. Even when Nolan doesn’t feel like talking he has no problem filling the space with his own voice. Other times it’s different.

Hearing Nolan’s contented sigh as he tucks his face into Travis’s neck makes him glad the exhaustion deep in his bones and the soft sounds of night around them will him to stay quiet for once.

**Author's Note:**

> haven't written anything in a while so i tried to keep it short
> 
> check me out on [soundcloud (tumblr)](http://allcametrue.tumblr.com)


End file.
